Food Fight
by o0ForeverFantasy0o
Summary: During an uneventful day at school, Axel suggests that him and his friends should start a food fight. Riku, Roxas, and Demyx instantly agree but Zexion isn't so sure. But that won't stop Axel- when he throws an apple at Larxene, that starts a lunch room war.


"I think we should start a food fight." Axel suggested during a particularly boring lunch hour. Demyx and Roxas grinned.

"Absolutely not." Zexion responded, as he closed his book.

"Awww, come on, Zexy." Demyx pleaded. "You know you want to!" Roxas flicked a Cheese-it at the blue haired teen. Zexion glared at Axel.

"See what you did?"

"See what who did?" Riku asked as he joined the other boys at the table.

"You in for a food fight?" Axel questioned before Zexion had time to explain. Riku smirked.

"I have always wanted to have a food fight." Riku stated as Roxas high-fived him.

"My dad would kill me." Zexion stated, as if hoping this would change their minds.

"Sorry, Zexion." Roxas responded with a fake sad expression.

"I'll say something nice at your funeral." Axel added.

"You suck." Zexion commented.

"Straws!" Demyx exclaimed. "He sucks straws."

"No, haha, he sucks cu-" Roxas was cut off by Zexion kicking him under the table. "Oww! What the hell, man!?"

"His mind is relatively clean, lets keep it that way." Zexion responded.

"Bullshit!" Riku laughed.

"I'm not stupid, Zexy. I know Roxas was going to say cucumbers." Demyx said.

"No, but I think you are on the right track, man." Roxas said as him, Axel and Riku busted out with laughter.

"That's enough." Zexion stated while Demyx just sat there, pondering what else Roxas could've meant.

"Hahaha, okay okay Zex, chill." Axel remarked. "Now, who is target number one?" He held up an apple.

"Larxene!" Demyx suggested happily. "She is a bitch!" Riku looked at Zexion.

"How clean do you think his mind is?"

"Whatever." Zexion huffed. Axel hurled the apple at Larxene and it smacked her straight on in the face.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed. Now the boys- even Zexion, were snorting with laughter. Larxene saw them and picked up the fruit and threw it at their table. The apple slammed into the back of Riku's head and he grabbed a handful of spaghetti in response. He hurled it in Larxene's direction but Leon stepped in the line of fire at the last minute and the spaghetti splattered all over his chest.

"Oh shit!" Riku yelled and ducked as Leon threw a soda can at him. Riku dodged it just in time but Demyx wasn't so fortunate. The Coca-Cola can exploded all over him, drenching his face and upper torso. Axel, Roxas and Riku were dying of laughter but Zexion didn't find it all that funny.

"That tears it!" Zexion exclaimed as he hurled his book at Leon. But since Zexy's aim was never good in the first place, it hit Cloud- the school jock. Zexion's eyes widened as Cloud turned around.

"What the fuck was that?" He questioned to no one in particular. The now red nosed Larxene pointed in the general direction of the boy's table. Cloud grabbed a brownie from Leon's tray and threw at the first laughing person he saw. The brownie exploded all over Roxas' head, leaving brown crumbs all in his blonde hair. He stood from his chair holding a ketchup squirter and squeezed it as hard as he possibly could. Ketchup flew everywhere in the line of Roxas' fire and everyone was ducking and flinging their own food at others. The place look like World War 3.

When Riku noticed Axel was clean of any food items after the silver haired teen was hit by a random spoonful of applesauce, he was quick to fix it. He set up his tray filled with mac-and-cheese like a catapult and flung it at Axel, who was throwing a banana at Cloud. The redhead spun around immediately after he felt the cheesy food hit his head. "Traitor!" Axel exclaimed and jumped over the table, tackling Riku to the ground.

Zexion was under the table, avoiding as much as he could when Demyx joined him there with a pickle stuck to his forehead. Zexion laughed and removed it for him. Demyx pouted and got out from underneath the table- only to find Roxas flinging salad in his face. "Dammit!" The blonde busted out laughing at Demyx's response.

It was when a superintendent walked over to the boys' table when the food fight came to a stop. The cafeteria became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Who is responsible for this?" Principle Xemnas questioned. Roxas tried to make a dash for the door but when he was about halfway there, he slipped on a banana peel and busted his ass. Axel flicked a spoonful of mashed potatoes at the Principal when his attention was on Roxas and when the man turned back around, the redhead pointed at Riku.

"Dick!" Riku exclaimed and the cafeteria filled with laughter. When Principle Xemnas turned to scold the lunchroom for laughing, he stepped in a pile of Jell-O on the floor and slipped, hitting the back of his head against the table edge and drifting into unconsciousness.

"Hellz Yeah!" Demyx yelled and the food fight continued- until the rest of the staff members entered the lunchroom and the whole student body got detention.

...

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing! Please favorite and review! Tell me what you think and how I did.

o0ForeverFantasy0o


End file.
